A Lion and a Snake
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Draco wants to be with Ginny and she wants to be with him but she tries to hide her feelings. Ginny is going to test him and see if he is really worth all of the trouble he is bound to cause. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this from personal experience of catching a _former_ boyfrind cheating on me with my best frined and falling into the arms someone I never though would care about me. I hope you like it and please don't forgert to click the blue review button at the bottom of the page. ~ Aleicia ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the inspiration behind this story.

A Snake and A Lion

Chapter 1

"How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" Ginny screamed at Harry. He just stood there naked and stunned with a equally naked and stunned Luna.

"You are suppose to be my best friend." She said turning on Luna who looked as though she wanted to cry. Just than Harry unfroze and dropped his arms from around Luna.

"Ginny please, I didn't mean for this to happen. It was an accident, please forgive me Ginny." Harry begged as he took a step closer to her. Ginny just backed away from him.

"I trusted you and you betrayed me. We are over Harry and I mean it. And Luna consider our plans canceled for this weekend and any other time." She said just before walking out of Gryffindor tower. As she walked down the hall Ginny took her iPod out of her pocket and turned her favorite song all the way up. She walked down to the lake and watched the sunset as she cried softly to herself. It was almost dark when she noticed someone watching her. As she studied them she realized it was Draco Malfoy. She stood and walked over to him.

"How long have you been watching me and why are you watching me?" She asked the blond haired boy.

"I followed you after I heard you yelling at Potter. I was curious to see where you were going to go seeing as that is your house as well as his. When you sat down and started crying I was angry at Potter for hurting you but I didn't know why it matter to me. I stayed here trying to figure out what the bloody hell was wrong with me and why I cared how you felt." Draco rambled. Ginny watched as the emotions played over Draco's face. First curiosity, than anger mixed with sadness, than to curiosity and confusion. She was smiling at him when he stopped talking.

"What are you smiling about Weasley?" Draco said a little unnerved.

"The fact that you, Draco Malfoy, care about me enough to get mad at my ex boyfriend for making me cry." Ginny giggled.

"I do not care about you. I just wanted to watch you cry. I get pleasure from your pain." His face had grown red with anger. He turned on his heal and walked away from her as she giggled.

"I still want to know why he was worried about me. I mean he is Draco Malfoy for crying out loud." Ginny huffed as she paced the dorm room she shared with Hermione.

"I don't know why he is worried about you but you're right it's weird." Hermione said laying on her bed. Ginny flopped down onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I wish he would be honest for once in his life and tell me why he was worried about me." She glared at the red and gold scarf that was on the end of her bed.

"Maybe he likes you but does not want to tell you cause he is suppose to hate you." Hermione said as she turned to look at Ginny.

"You're crazy Hermione, he will always hate me. He is a Malfoy and I am a Weasley, we cant like each other. If he did that would be weird cause he is always so mean to me." She said facing her.

"I think you like him." She smirked. Ginny through a pillow at her and it hit her in the stomach.

"I don't like Draco. I never have nor will I ever." She said firmly giving her an evil look.

"Yes you do, cause if you didn't than you would not have thrown the pillow at me when I said it." Hermione said smartly.

"Oh shut up, I don't like him ok, just drop it." Ginny said than turned away from her and went to sleep.

"Good morning Ginny." A silky voice said from behind her making her jump. When she turned around she was shocked to see Draco smiling at her.

"Since when do you call me Ginny and why are you smiling like that its creeping me out." She said getting lost in his silver eyes.

"I figured I should be nice and explain why I was watching you yesterday. The real reason I was watching." He smiled.

"Ok so start talking." She had her guard up now.

"I was really watching you because I was angry with Potter for hurting you and I wanted to make sure you were ok because I really like you." He said in a rush. Ginny stood there shocked and not believing what he had just said.

"Don't mess with me Draco or I will hex you." She said seriously.

"I'm not joking Ginny." He took her hand. "I really do like you even if we are suppose to hate each other. I want you to be my girlfriend." He smiled at her.

"You are insane Draco. I will never be your girlfriend. We hate each other and I know this is just some joke that you and Blaise are playing on me and it's not funny." She jerked her hand away from him and walked away. As she walked out of the school she could hear him calling after her but to turn around would just give him the sadisfaction of knowing the truth. A truth that no one could know ever. That she was completely in love with Draco Malfoy.

"She thinks I'm messing with her." Draco said turning to face his best friend Blaise.

"I thought you were messing with her." Blaise smiled.

"I was at first but last night I was thinking about her and I realized that I really do like her. Ginny is smart, sweet, funny, and so cute. If you tell anyone I just admitted to liking a Weasley I will kill you." He snarled when he saw the look in Blaise's eyes.

"I swear I wont tell a soul." He said when he saw that Draco was not kidding.

"Good, now I'm going to see if I can go talk some sense into that girl and convince her that I really do like her and I'm not just messing with her." Draco said as he walked out of the school.

"Ginny wait please, I need to talk to you." Draco said when he caught up to her by the lake.

"What do you want Draco and don't mess with me right now cause I'm not in the mood for it." Ginny said turning on him and hiding her real feelings.

"I was never messing with you. I really do like you Ginny. I really want you to be my girlfriend. I would never lie about this kind of thing." He said honestly. He had never told a girl a lie when it came to a relationship.

"Why do you like me? What have I done that has caught your eye so bad that you have to have me?" She huffed.

"You were just being you and I love that about a girl. I just want a chance to prove that I'm not a jerk all the time. That I can be a nice guy and that I have feelings other than hate." He smiled.

"You can do that without me being your girlfriend. You know what, I will test you and if you can pass the test I will be your girlfriend, but only if you pass the test. If you don't you have to leave me, my family, and my friends alone for good." She said seriously.

"Ok when do you want to start the test?" He asked. He wanted to get the test out of the way as soon as possible so he could have the girl he wanted most.

"Tomorrow meet me outside of the Great Hall after breakfast. You are going to walk with me to my classes and carry my books for me. If you can do that and not try to kill anyone for saying things about us as we pass than you pass part one of the test." Ginny smiled and walked back to the school twitching her hips to tease him. Just before she walked in the front door she heard him let out a loud whistle. She walked up to the dorm and ran into her brothers Fred and George.

"Oh hi." She smiled when she saw them.

"Hello Ginny." They said together.

"What were you doing talking with Malfoy?" George asked.

"I was just talking to him about an assignment we got paired together on." She lied.

"Than why did you smiled and twitch your hips as you walked away, than giggle when he whistled?" Fred asked.

"Why are you two being so nosy? I was talking with Draco for my own reasons and those reason might be reviled to you shortly. Now if you will excuse me I'm going up to my room before I try and kill the pair of you." Ginny snapped and pushed between her brothers. Fred and George looked at each other than back at their little sister than shook their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Ginny walked out of the Great Hall Draco was leaning against the wall smiling at her.

"Morning Draco." She smiled as she walked over to him.

"Good morning Ginny. I will take those." He said taking her books and linking his arm with hers.

"My first class is Herbology." She said as they walked down the hall. As they passed everyone stopped what they were doing and watched them. Ginny smiled as Draco pulled her closer and put his arm around her waist. She smiled brighter and leaned into Draco as they passed Harry. He just stood there in shock as they passed. Draco smirked when he saw the look on Ron's face as he realized why his friend had stopped.

"Ginny come here." Ron snarled.

"No I'm not going to be late for class just because you want to yell at me." She said over her shoulder as they turned a corner. Draco looked at her with sweetness in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"What?" She asked. He just shook his head and smiled at her. Ginny rolled her eyes and stopped in front of the door to her class.

"Thanks for walking me to class." She smiled.

"My pleasure Ginny." Draco smiled as he handed her the books and kissed her cheek. Ginny blushed a deep red.

"See you when class is over. I will be waiting for you." He winked and walked to his class just down the hall. As Ginny took her seat Hermione looked at her and mouthed 'What was that about?' Ginny wrote everything on a piece of parchment and passed to her. After Hermione read it she wrote 'WOW I can't believe you lie to me when I said you liked him' and passed it back to her. Ginny giggled and wrote back. They passed the note back and forth till the end of class. When Ginny walked to the door Draco was standing there waiting with a smiled on his face.

"Hello Hermione, how are you this morning?" Draco asked as she came up behind Ginny.

"Just fine thanks. See you in the common room Gin." Hermione smiled and walked to her next class. Draco took Ginny's books and put his arm around her waist.

"I already know where your next class is seeing as we have the same class." He smiled. Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are doing surprisingly well not trying to kill anyone." She praised as they walked to the dungeons. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I will do anything to be with you Ginny." He whispered in her ear making her shiver. When the reached the dungeons Ginny sat in her normal seat and Draco sat next to her instead of with Blaise.

"You're going to sit with me in the classes we have together too." Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

"If you don't wont me to I wont." He mumbled looking sad.

"I didn't mean that. I was just wondering, you can sit with me." She rushed and wrapped her arm around his. He smiled at her as Snape entered the room. He stopped when he saw them sitting the way they were.

"Draco would you like to explain why Ms. Weasley is clinging to your arm." Snape snapped.

"Certainly sir, you see I'm trying to gain her trust and eventually her love." He smiled unashamed. Harry turned in his seat to look at Ginny who just looked back innocently.

"Potter turn around. Thank you for explaining Draco." Snape said just before starting the lesson. All through class Harry kept turning around to look at them and once he caught Draco kissing her cheek making her blush. Harry look disgusted when Ginny cuddled into his side and kissed his cheek in return. At the end of class while Draco was talking to one of his friends Harry walked over to Ginny.

"You don't have to be all nice with him just to get back at me for cheating on you." He sneered.

"You honestly think everything is about you don't you? I am being nice to him because I like him. It has nothing to do with you Potter." Ginny snarled than walked over to Draco and linked her arm with his.

"You ok Ginny?" Draco asked shooting an evil look at Harry.

"I'm fine Draco don't worry about him. He is just extremely vein and thinks I'm spending time with you to get back at him for cheating on me." Ginny said loud enough for Harry to hear her.

"Oh so he is jealous that I'm spending time with the prettiest girl at Hogwarts who just happened to dump him like the piece of trash that he is." Draco smiled making Ginny laugh.

"If anyone is trash its you Malfoy." He snarled as he walked up behind them.

"Harry leave him alone before I kick you pathetic, whiny, vein butt all the way back to Godricks Hollow where you belong." Ginny snickered.

"What happened to you Ginny? You were so sweet and caring, now you're just as bad as he is." Harry said looking at Draco.

"I am still sweet and caring, just not to the boy who cheated on me. Yes you are only a boy because you are no where near a man if you know what I mean." She smiled and spread her fingers about an inch apart. Draco could not hold in his laughter any longer, he burst out laughing and soon everyone but Harry joined in.

"Ginny how could you be so mean to Harry?" Hermione asked as soon as she walked into the room.

"Nice to see you too Hermione and classes were great thanks for asking." Ginny said sarcastically

"I'm sorry, Ron just told me what you did to Harry and that was not nice." She scorned.

"He had that coming for a while. He cheated on me with Luna more than once and with the Cho too. He does not deserve me being nice to him." Ginny said as she sat on her bed.

"I didn't know all of that but now that I do I'm proud of you." Hermione smiled.

"Draco passed the first part of the test today. Tomorrow he has to prove that he can be faithful to me. And the day after he has to prove that he can treat me right and with respect." Ginny smiled.

"How are you going to test his faithfulness?" She wondered.

"Easy, Pansy Parkinson is going to help me. She is going to flirt with him while I'm doing my work and if he flirts back he fails. If he ignores her or tells her to stop that he is in a committed relationship he passes." She smiled knowing he would pass.

"Ok that should be interesting." Hermione said just before starting on her homework.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi Draco, you look handsome as usual." Pansy smiled as she sat down next to him in class.

"Thanks." He said curtly.

"I was thinking that we could go out this weekend, just you and me." She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"Sorry Pansy I already have plans this weekend and you know that I am with Ginny now. Stop trying to mess up my chance of keeping her." He smiled at Ginny.

"It was just a thought." She smiled and walked away.

"I'm proud of you Draco Malfoy." Ginny smiled turning to look at him.

"What are you talking about Ginny?" He looked puzzled.

"You just passed part two of the test. You completely turned her down for me. You are really serious about being with me aren't you?" She said leaning against him.

"Of course I am. I told you I only want you. I will do everything I have to for you to be mine." He smiled and leaned to kiss her cheek. Ginny turned to face him and kissed him full on the lips. Draco smiled and kissed her again just as Harry and Ron turned around to look at them. When Ginny looked at her brother his face matched his hair and she laughed. After class Ron walked over to Ginny.

"Did I see you snogging Draco Malfoy during class?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes I kissed him. Why does it matter to you? You are the one who is still friends with the boy who cheated on me more than once and you knew about it and didn't even tell me and I'm your little sister. Get use to seeing me with Draco." She said just before turning to walk to lunch with Draco. She kissed him in front of everyone in the Great Hall when he walked her to her table. He smiled and sat at his table sitting where he could see her.

"Ginny did you just kiss Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I did and that's not the first time either just ask my brother or Harry." She smiled at her best friend. Hermione smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you Ginny. Are you officially dating him now or just kissing him to piss off your brother till you start dating him." She asked.

"The second one and he passed part two of the test. He is taking me out this weekend for the last part of the test than I will decide if I will be his girlfriend or not." She smiled and waved at him. He waved back and blew her a kiss.

"You two are just so cute together." Hermione sighed.

"Thanks Mione I'm glad you are behind me on this one." She smiled and started eating her lunch.

"Morning Ginny." Fred smiled and pulled her off to the side of the hall. "What is going on with you and Draco? Ron told me that he saw the two of you kissing." He rushed.

"Yes he did and yes we did kiss. I like Draco and he likes me. We will soon be dating and if you or anyone else has a problem with that then too bad." She smiled sweetly and walked over to Draco who had just appeared at the end of the hall.

"Good morning sweetheart." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Morning." She sighed and kissed his in return.

"What is wrong Ginny?" He asked looking down at her to see that she was upset.

"It's just my stupid brothers are being protective. Ron told Fred that we kissed." She said looking at him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Just as their lips touched Fred, George, and Hermione walked past.

"AAAWWW, you two are just so cute together." Hermione smiled as Fred and George turned red.

"Draco if you even think about hurting our little sister we will kill you." George snarled.

"I would never do anything to hurt Ginny. I only want the same thing you do. I want her to be happy." He smiled and offered his hand to George, who shook it, than to Fred who did the same.

"Just be good to her." Fred smiled.

"Ginny when will you just admit that you want to be my girlfriend and let us both be happy?" Draco asked as they walked to Gryffindor Tower.

"After our date this weekend and you already know I like you cause I'm the one who kissed you first." She smiled and twisted her fingers with his.

"True you did kiss me first, but I kissed you back." He smiled making her giggle. "You are so cute when you laugh." He said and kissed her nose.

"Thanks, you're cute all the time. Mainly yesterday when you told Harry off." She kissed him quickly. He smiled and pulled her to him than kissed her slowly. He backed her against a wall and wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed back and put her arms around his neck.

"Draco stop we are going to get in trouble." She said breathless.

"Fine but I'm only stopping because I don't want my angel to get in trouble because of me." He smiled as they walked down the hall.

"This is amazing Draco." Ginny smiled as she stepped into a candle lit room.

"Only the best for you sweetie." He smiled and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and smiled at him across the table.

"So what is for dinner?" She asked just as an elf came into the room carrying a tray full of food.

"Whatever you wish to have is yours." He smiled. Ginny held his hand on top of the table and twisted her fingers with his.

"I have decided that I want to be your girlfriends as long as you can be faithful and respect me. You have passed all three off my tests and now you can have me as your girlfriend." She smiled. Draco slide his chair around the tabled and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back then smiled.

"I guess you like that idea." She giggled as her pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

"I love that idea almost as much as I love you." He smiled and kissed her cheek. She giggled and kissed him softly.

"Mione guess what just happened." Ginny said bouncing on her bed.

"I'm going to guess that you and Draco are dating now because you are bouncing like a little kid who just got the best present ever." She smiled as she sat next to her best friend.

"Yes we are together. He kissed me and I almost fainted." She smiled and fell back on her bed.

"Is he that good of a kisser?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. Ginny just sighed and nodded.

"He told me he loved me." She said sitting up.

"Did you say it back?" She wondered.

"No, I don't think I'm ready to say that to him yet, but he is so sweet and I think I'm falling in love with him." Ginny said looking away. Hermione squeaked and hugged her.

"So tell him that he will understand if he truly loves you." She smiled.

"Ok, I will be back in a minute." She said as she got off her bed and ran down stairs.

"Draco I need to talk to you." Ginny smiled when she found him in the library.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked smiling at her making her mind go fuzzy.

"I need to tell you how I feel." She said sitting next to him.

"Oh, is it good or bad?" He looked worried.

"You will have to decide that for yourself. You said you loved me earlier and I didn't say it back because I don't think I'm ready to say it. I do have strong feelings for you and I'm starting to fall for you but I just think it is too early to say that I love you. I hope you are ok with waiting for me to say it back." She rushed looking down and turning red.

"Ginny it is perfectly ok for you not to say it back yet. I only want you to say it if you mean it. I said it because I do love you. I can wait as long as it takes for you to be comfortable to say it." He smiled and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok good cause I was worried that you would be upset with me." She admitted sheepishly.

"I can never be mad at you sweetheart." He smiled and kissed her softly. She smiled and kissed him back snuggling into his chest.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." She smiled looking into his silver eyes.

"I love you too Ginny." He smiled and kissed her nose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I told him I love him." Ginny said leaning against the door of her room after she closed it.

"You did, oh Ginny I'm so happy for you." Hermione smiled and hugged. Ginny hugged her back before grabbing her towel and taking a shower. As she climbed into her bed there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to see her brother Ron standing there.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Yeah, where is Hermione?" He asked quickly.

"She is asleep you moron. I was headed in the same direction till you knocked on the door. Now if you don't mind I am going to go to sleep. You can talk to her in the morning." She said and closed the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked rolling over in her bed.

"My brother, I told him you were sleeping and that he could talk to you in the morning." Ginny said as she got back on her bed.

"Oh ok, I will find out what he wanted in the morning." Hermione yawned and went back to sleep. Ginny fell asleep thinking about Draco's kisses.

"Morning Beautiful, how did you sleep last night?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"I slept just fine thank you." She smiled and turned to kiss him. Ron and Hermione walked past holding hands and Ginny grabbed Hermione pulling her back to her and away from her brother.

"Are you and my brother dating?" She asked her best friend.

"Yes, that's what he wanted to ask me last night." Hermione smiled as Ron put his arm around her waist.

"Cool you will be my sister-in-law one day." Ginny giggled.

"Yeah and than I will be related to Draco as well." Hermione smiled at Draco who smiled back.

"Hermione come on we need to eat before class." Ron said pulling her away from his sister.

"Ok, later Ginny. Bye Draco." She smiled as they walk into the Great Hall.

"Wow my brother and my best friend. I will have to get use to that." She smiled and turned back to Draco who was looking over her shoulder. Ginny turned to see what he was looking at. She saw Harry walking over to them with a sad look on his face.

"Honey go get some breakfast I will deal with this." She told him.

"Ok, just be careful." He smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Hi Ginny." Harry smiled.

"Hello Harry, is there something you wanted?" She asked with her guard up.

"Uh yeah I was wondering if you would be willing to give me a second chance." He smiled tensely.

"No, I am happy with Draco and you are not going to mess that up." She said before turning away from him. Harry grabbed her arm and turned her around. Before she could say anything his lips were on hers. She tried to push him off but he was stronger. Suddenly he was gone and she was against a wall. She looked up to see an angry Draco standing over Harry who was flat on his back.

"Draco stop, he is not worth it." She said running over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her with anger in his eyes. She flinched like his gaze was a physical slap in the face. His eyes melted from hard silver to the liquid they normally were.

"Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Draco apologized when he saw the look in Ginny's eyes. She wiped a tear from her eye and took a deep breath. He wrapped her in his arms and begged her to forgive him.

"Honey I forgive you just don't look at me like that again." She said looking up at him.

"I wont I promise. I just snapped cause he kissed you and you're my girlfriend. I didn't mean to scare you sweetie." He smiled at her as Snape walked over.

"What happened?" He snapped.

"Harry kissed me and I tried to get him off but I'm not strong enough. Draco was only protecting me, please don't punish him." She begged looking up at him.

"Draco is this true, did he kiss her?" Snape asked his godson.

"Yes, sir." Draco said honestly.

"Ok, Potter detention for three weeks and twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape said and walked off.

"I'm so glad you didn't get in trouble honey." Ginny smiled at Draco who was looking down at her.

"Let eat than go to class." He smiled and wrapped her arm through his.

"I love you Draco don't ever forget that." Ginny smiled as they walked to there second class.

"I wont forget that you love me as long as you don't forget that I love you." He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Draco no snogging in front of everyone." Blaise laughed.

"Shut up, you're just jealous." Draco shot back and kissed her again as she giggled. Ginny sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I love you so much Draco." She kissed him quickly.

"I love you as well my sweet Ginny." He smiled and slide her into her seat as Snape came in the classroom. After class Draco lead Ginny to the Room of Requirement.

"Draco what are we doing in here?" She asked sitting on the couch that was in the middle of the room. He smiled and sat next to her wrapping her in his arms and kissing her deeply. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Draco pulled her onto his lap as they kissed. Ginny gasped as she felt him getting hard under her.

"Honey try to control yourself please." She said as she slide off of his lap.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I really do try to keep it under control, but you are so amazingly beautiful and exciting that I just cant stop myself from wanting you that way. Please forgive me baby." He explained.

"I want you that way too, but we cant yet. I promise we will one day but not anytime soon." she smiled. He kissed her slowly which only made his problem worse.

"I cant even kiss you." He growled and started pacing in front of her.

"Honey, please sit down." Ginny begged and he sat down. As soon as he was leaning back she straddled his waist.

"Ginny this is not helping sweetheart." He groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It will just relax and enjoy it honey." She smiled and started moving her hips against his. He growled and kissed her neck encouraging her to keep going. Ginny started moaning as she moved faster. Draco grabbed her hips and made her grind against him harder. She bit her lips and let her head fall back as he brought his hips up to hers.

"You are so amazing baby. I want you so bad." He growled against her skin.

"I want you too. Take me Draco please, I want this." Ginny begged. He looked into her eyes and he saw that she really wanted to do this. He laid her down on her back and kissed her slowly. She lifted her hips and rubbed against him making him groan and push into her. Ginny pulled his belt out of his pants and he slide her skirt off. She bit her lip and looked up at him. He smiled as he slipped off her panties.

"Are you completely positive this is what you want?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded and pulled his boxers off of him. He smiled at her as she wiggled under him trying to get him to kiss her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply as he slowly slide into her.

"This is going to hurt sweetie." He told her before he broke her hymen. Ginny winced at the pain. Draco wiped away the tear that came to her eye as he apologized over and over again for hurting her. As the pain slowly eased she lifted her hips testing how much it was going to hurt. Draco stayed perfectly still as she became comfortable with him inside her for the first time.

"Most of the pain is gone now Draco, you can move." She smiled as she moved her hips against his. He slowly pulled out of her and slide back in. Ginny moaned at the feeling of him moving inside her. She twisted her fingers in his soft hair as she brought her hips up to meet his. Draco kissed her neck and shoulders as he slowly rocked his hips. Ginny brought his lips to hers as she ground her hips into his making them both groan. He moved a little faster as she nibbled on his neck. Ginny whispered his name as she felt her orgasm starting to tighten her muscles.

"Come for me babe." He smiled and nibbled just below her left ear. She moaned softly as the pleasure built. He pushed into her a little harder as he felt her walls closing around him. Ginny could feel the fire burning through her as Draco moved faster and harder. She screamed his name as she came. He held her tight as he kept moving inside her. She was moaning as in time with ever thrust of his hips pushing him over the edge. Ginny bit where his shoulder and neck meet as he came. He growled her name and kissed her neck. Ginny snuggled into his chest as they tried to catch their breathe.

"I love you so much." Draco smiled down at her.

"I love you too." She panted as he held her. He rubbed her back as they came down from their high. Ginny whined as he slowly slide out of her. He laughed as she whined at the loss of the feeling of him inside her.

"Are you ok Ginny?" He asked looking down at her.

"I'm fine Draco. I just was not done enjoying the feeling of you inside me." She smiled and kissed him.

"We can do it again later but right now we need to get dressed and go to dinner." He smiled as he rolled over and onto the floor. Ginny burst into giggles when she heard him hit the floor. She leaned over the side of the couch still giggling as she looked down at him. Draco just laid on the floor looking at her with a wicked look in his eye. Ginny stopped laughing when he pulled her off the couch and onto the floor next to him. As soon as she was next to him he started tickling her making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Draco…stop…..I cant…..breathe…..please….stop." she begged as he tickled. He was laughing when he stopped. Ginny sat up and gave him a dirty look cause she knew he was not ticklish so she could not get him back. She got up and started getting dressed.

"Oh come on babe." Draco whined as she faced away from him as she dressed. She didn't say anything as she slide her skirt on. "Ginny I'm sorry I tickled you." He smiled wrapping his arms around her. She wiggled free and finished getting dressed.

"Ginny please talk to me I said I was sorry." He begged turning her to look at him. Ginny was grinning ear to ear when she looked at his face. He was pouting like a little kid. She could not help but laugh. He looked up at her.

"That was too cute. You looked like you were gonna cry cause I wouldn't talk to you." She giggled. Draco growled and bit her neck. Ginny moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We are not going to make it to dinner if you keep biting my neck Draco." She smiled and pulled away from him. He smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as Ginny sat down next to her.

"I was doing something." Ginny blushed and looked at Draco who smiled at her.

"Ginny what did you and Draco do while you were gone?" She demanded.

"Don't worry Mione I can handle myself. We just had a little fun, nothing to worry about." She smiled still looking at Draco. Hermione waved her hand in front of her face and Ginny looked at her. "What Hermione?" She said agitated.

"What exactly did you two do?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Ginny's face turned bright red. "Please tell me you two did not do what I think you did." Hermione whined.

"What do you think we did?" Ginny asked looking at her best friend.

"Did you two do the dirty deed?" She asked turning red herself. Ginny could not help but laugh at the way she had said it.

"Mione you said it like it was some disease." Ginny giggled as Hermione realized she had not denied it.

"So you did, do it with Draco." She said slowly. Ginny looked at Draco, who nodded that it was safe to tell Hermione, than she looked back at her best friend and nodded yes. Hermione's mouth dropped and she just looked at Ginny.

"Mione are you ok?" Ginny asked worried. Hermione nodded a small nod than came back to reality.

"I cant believe you did that with him. You have only been dating him for less than eight months." She fussed.

"You have no room to talk Hermione. I know that you and my brother did after dating only two months. I only know this because his room is just down the hall from mine at home and when ever you stayed with us and I woke up in the middle of the night you were not in my room and I knew where you were cause Harry was in my room to get away from it." Ginny huffed. Hermione opened her mouth to argue but said nothing.

"Hey my sexy little lioness." Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Hi honey." Ginny mumbled and pulled away from him.

"What's wrong Ginny?" He asked worried. She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know if we should have done what we did earlier. Hermione pointed out that we have only been dating for seven and a half months. I think we should wait to do it again when I'm more sure of us than I am now." She said as the tears spilled over. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I have no problem waiting and sweetie there is nothing and no one that can take me away from you. Just remember that I love you with all my heart and that will never change." He promised.

"You say that now but what would happen if I got pregnant. What would you say than?" She asked scared. He smiled and kissed her tears away.

"I would say that it was our baby and that we are going to raise it together as a family. I would be there for you every step of the way and never leave your side unless you told me too." He said holding her close.

"Do you promise that you will always be there for me no matter what." She said looking up at him.

"I promise that I will be there for you when ever you need me." He smiled and kissed her. Ginny kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey Ginny are you ok?" Hermione asked as she walked into there room and saw Ginny curled in a ball on her bed.

"No I think I'm coming down with something. I got sick earlier after dinner." She said rolling to face her best friend.

"You should go to the hospital wing. You seem really sick." Hermione looked worried about her best friend. "Come on lets go to the hospital wing." She reached her hand out and Ginny sat up and took her hand.

When they reached the hospital wing Ginny laid on one of the beds as Hermione went to get the nurse.

"So what is bothering you Ms. Weasley?" The nurse asked

"Well my stomach hurts really bad and I got sick just after dinner." Ginny said sitting up slowly.

"Have you been involved in any sexual activities in the past three days?" She asked.

"Well my boyfriend and I had sex for the first time two days ago." She said blushing. The nurse smiled and did a test on her.

"Well you are not pregnant but you do have quite a nasty cold. I will write a pass for you for the next three of four days. All you have to do is take this and stay in bed. I will make sure that someone checks on you everyday." She smiled handing Ginny a flask of odd smelling blue liquid.

"Thank you so much." She smiled before she left to go back to the common room. As she walked down the hall Draco stepped out in front of her.

"Are you ok Ginny?" He asked looking really worried. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm fine, just have a nasty cold." She said as she backed away when he tried to kiss her. "I don't want to get you sick too so no kisses till I'm better in a few days" She said sadly.

"Ok, but can I hold your has as I walk with you back to your dorm?" He asked smiling.

"Of course you can." She said lacing their fingers together.

Three days later…

"Morning Hermione." Ginny said bouncing down the stairs into the common room.

"Morning, why do you look so happy?" She asked as her best friend sat next to her.

"Because I get to see my boyfriend today." She smiled as Fred and George walked into the common room. Fred smiled and winked as he passed Hermione. She turned bright red, almost the same color as his hair.

"Did you just blush because of Fred?" Ginny asked shocked.

"No, I smiled at him cause he smiled at me." Hermione said going redder. "Ok yes, I blushed because of Fred. Only cause he is just so cute." She said smiling.

"You are dating Ron and you have a crush on Fred?" Ginny said shocked.

"I broke up with him yesterday and I saw him snogging Lavender Brown not ten minutes ago. You don't know what Ron was like. He is clingy and all he ever wants to do is snog and I got sick of it. Plus if we weren't snogging I was doing his homework. He was just using me." She finished in a rush.

"Ok and I know Fred likes you so why don't you just go out with him?" Ginny asked understanding.

"Wait, he likes me?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes he likes you. Why else would he smile and wink at you like he did this morning?" Ginny said as if it was the most plain thing ever. Hermione's face turned a dark red as she thought about what Ginny had said.

"Well, what should I do about it Gin? I mean you are his sister." She said looking up at her.

"Do what your heart tells you to do Mione. Fred may be a prankster but he is really a smart, sweet, and caring guy. Yeah he is your complete opposite but that's what makes him perfect for you." She smiled at her best friend.

"Ok, I will talk to him today." She smiled and grabbed her books.

"Talk to who?" Harry asked as he walked down the stairs into the common room.

"Fred, I need to ask him something." Hermione smiled as she turned to face him.

"Well have fun with that, I'm going to class before I get in trouble again." Harry smiled as he walked out of the portrait hole. Hermione and Ginny followed him looking for Fred and George.

"Hi Fred, can we talk?" Hermione asked as she walked up behind the twin.

"Sure." He smiled as he turned to look at her. She turned and walked down the hall to a secluded alcove. He was right behind her when she turned around making her jump.

"Ginny told me that you like me and I was wondering if it was true." She said ignoring the fact that he was smiling because she jumped.

"Yes, it is true. I do like you, in fact I like you a lot and I could barely stand to see you with Ronald. I knew you could do so much better than him and honestly I was pleased to find out that the two of you are no longer together." He looked into her eyes as he spoke, completely unashamed. Hermione smiled up at Fred just before she kissed him.

"You are right I can do so much better than your idiot brother, I can have you." She smiled at him as he stood speechless.

"I didn't know you could kiss like that." He said still in shock. She giggled and blushed at his words.

"So, does this mean that we are a couple now or are we going to wait?" She asked looking uncertain.

"We are most defiantly a couple Miss Granger, but that does not mean I'm going to stop testing my products on firsties. " He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back before pulling away and taking his hand. They walked into the Great Hall for lunch and everyone at the Gryffindor table stood in applause when they saw them holding hands, everyone but Ron.

"So, since when are you dating my brother?" He asked as she sat down next to Ginny with Fred on her other side and George to his left.

"Just a few minutes ago and no I don't really care what you have to say about it Ronald. I like Fred and he likes me and we are happy now, unlike when I was with you." She growled before turning to talk to George about the new things they twins had come up with. Ron sat there looking at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Ron close your mouth, you look like a cod fish." Ginny said rolling her eyes before looking over at Draco and smiling. He smiled back and motioned for her to meet him in the hallway. She got up and left the table without saying anything. Hermione noticed and watched her as she reached the door and saw who was waiting for her. She smiled to herself as the two of them left the room.

"What is up with Hermione and your brother George or is it Fred? I still cant tell them apart." He thought out loud as they walked.

"Hermione and Fred are now a couple. Its not that hard to tell them apart. Fred has longer hair and George is taller. George also has green eyes and Fred's are more of a blue." She smiled at him.

"I will try and remember that." He laughed as they came to the door of the Charms classroom.

"I will see you after class, meet me in the Room of Requirement." She smiled and kissed him before walking into the classroom and taking her seat. Everyone else came in a few minutes later.

"I am so happy." Hermione smiled as she sat down next to her.

"I'm glad you are happy with Fred. You deserve so much more than Ronald can offer. Fred is a great guy, when he is not playing pranks on you." She laughed and took out a piece of parchment as Professor Flitwick walked into the room. All through class Ginny was distracted by what she need to tell Draco. She was worried he might be too happy about she had to say but she was willing to take the chance.

"Ginny are you ok, you seem distracted." Hermione said looking curiously at her.

"I'm fine just thinking about something I need to do later. Its no big deal." She smiled but Hermione knew something was not right.

"You can tell me anything you know that, so please if something is bothering you talk to me." She begged looking at her.

"Ok, you know how you said that I should wait to do anything with Draco again, well I decided that you are wrong. Please don't take this wrong but I feel that I am ready to do what I want and I don't need you or anyone else telling me what I can and cant do. I respect your concern for me but I can take care of myself. I know what I want and I'm going to listen to my heart and be with Draco in anyway I want." Ginny told her looking down at her feet.

"Ginny, I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself and doing what your heart tells you to. Just promise me that you will be careful." Hermione smiled.

"I promise, now I need to go meet Draco in the Room of Requirement and tell him. See you at ." Ginny waved and headed in the other direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or his world. That all belongs to Mrs. J.K and I love her for writing those books.

Chapter 6

"Hey baby." Draco smiled as he walked into the room.

"Come sit, I need to talk to you about something." Ginny smiled at him. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"What do you need to tell me love?" He asked looking curious.

"You remember what I said about not wanting to do certain things again until I was sure of us. Well I changed my mind, I want to do it again." She smiled at him as his eyes lit up.

"Really, even after what Hermione said?" He asked. She just nodded and laid back on the pillows. Draco smiled and laid between her legs before kissing her deeply. She kissed him back and locked her ankles behind his back. He pressed his hips into hers and she moaned.

"I want you right now, please Draco." she begged looking up from under her eyelashes.

"I can't say no when you look at me like that." He smiled and grabbed his wand making their clothes disappear. She slid her fingers into his hair and kissed him as he slowly slid into her. Ginny moaned when he was all the way inside her. She lifted her hips as he pulled away. He smiled down at her before taking her right nipple into his mouth and slamming back into her. She arched her back and lifted her hips, silently begging for more.

"Draco please, don't make me wait." She begged when he didn't move again. He groaned and started slamming into her as hard as he could. Ginny's moans turned into screams as he slammed into her over and over again.

"You like this, don't you baby." he asked sliding his hand down and teasing her clit.

"God yes, I love the way you make me feel." She moaned as she lifted her hips against his.

"You are so tight and I love it. Your mine and I'm never letting you go." He promised as he kissed her neck.

"I never want to leave you, I love you so much Draco." She smiled as she kissed him.

"Come for me baby, show me how much you like this." He smiled and nibbled on her ear. Ginny could not hold back, she bit down on his shoulder as she came. Draco could not hold onto his control as she tightened around him even more. He growled her name and bit her neck as he came.

"I'm glad you made up your mind baby. Even if you had decided that you wanted to wait until we were married I still would have been fine with it, but I'm very happy you decided you wanted to do this your way." He smiled lovingly at her as she curled against his chest.

"I'm glad I chose this too. That felt so amazing I think my heart skipped like three beats at one point." She smiled up at him.

"I think you made me bleed." He smiled and touched where she had bit him, sure enough he was bleeding.

"I'm so sorry honey. I didn't mean to make you bleed." She apologized and kissed the bite mark. When she licked the blood off her lips her eyes lit up.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked looking at her.

"It taste really good." she blushed looking away from him.

"Its not that weird for you to like the taste of blood. Go ahead and lick it if you want to love, I don't mind. I actually think its kind of sexy." He smiled and pulled her close. She hesitated for a moment before she licked his right shoulder where she had bit him. She moaned at the taste of his blood. He looked at her in amazement and saw the she was also bleeding.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry." He sounded alarmed so she looked up at him.

"What's wrong Draco?" She asked curious.

"I made you bleed. Sweetheart I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." He looked sad.

"Don't be honey, and you can lick it if you want." She smiled at him before licking the bit mark on his shoulder again. Draco slowly leaned down and licked the blood from her neck. Ginny felt a sudden shock go through her as he licked and kissed her bite mark.

"What was that?" Draco asked seeing as he had felt it too.

"It was a blood bonding, we are pretty much married now." Ginny said in shock.

"I didn't know those were real. I'm sorry baby is there anyway you can undo a blood bond?" He asked.

"No, and why are you sorry we are basically married now. According to Wizarding Law we can now have kids together and live together after school without anyone being able to appose our union. Isn't this what we wanted?" She asked scared he was going to say no.

"Yes, its what we wanted but I was not expecting it to happen so soon. Doesn't the blood bond only occur in people who are truly in love and make it so the female can only have kids with her mate so to speak?" He asked making sure he had read it right in the book a few weeks ago.

"Yes, so now I cant have kids with anyone else at all and we are truly in love. I cant believe it I'm married to you, the man I love with all my heart. We are still having a real wedding though right?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Of course anything and everything you want shall be yours, now that you are my wife." He smiled and kissed her pulling her against his chest once again. Ginny rested her head right above his heart smiling to herself.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." she smiled and kissed him.

"I love you Ginny Malfoy, wow that sounds amazing." He smiled and kissed her before wrapping the blanket around them and drifting off to sleep.

"Mione I need to talk to you." Ginny said seriously the next morning at the table.

"What is it and where were you last night, you never came back to the dorm." She wondered as Ginny pulled her to the hallway.

"I was with Draco last night in the Room of Requirement and we did something that is illegal for wizards our age." She looked nervous.

"What did you do cause I know shagging is not illegal." Hermione pointed out.

"We accidentally formed a blood bond." Now she look scared. Hermione's eyes went round in shock.

"How did that happen?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we shagged of course and I bit him and he bit me but we didn't mean to make each other bleed." She laughed nervously.

"You bit him and he bit you?" Hermione asked.

"I know its weird but yes. I apologized and kissed where I bit him knowing he was bleeding. When I licked the blood off my lips it tasted really good. So we ended up licking the blood off each other. See, now it sounds nasty but it was actually really great. I felt the shock when the blood bond formed and so did he." Ginny looked down.

"Wait don't blood bonds only form in two people who are truly in love with each other?" Hermione asked smiling

"Yes, and I cant have kids with anyone but him now." She said looking up.

"That does not sound so bad." Hermione smiled gently.

"Its not that that bothers me, it's the fact that is illegal before you turn seventeen. Draco is turning seventeen next month but I wont for another year. We can both go to Azkaban for being in love." Ginny felt the tears fall down her face as strong arms enclosed her from behind.

"Sweetheart we are not going to get put in Azkaban. I will make sure of that. I love you, now my beautiful bride what do you wish to do since it is Saturday." He smiled at her ignoring the look Hermione was giving him.

"I really want to spend sometime with my brothers and Hermione. You can hang out with us too if you want, just so you can get use to my family." She smiled up at him.

"That actually sounds like fun." He smiled and kissed her.

"I will go find the twins. Where ever Fred is George is bound to be close by." Hermione smiled as she walked down the hall.

Hermione stopped short just before the common room. There was a twin sitting on the couch snogging Angelina Johnson. She felt the tears start to form in her eyes even though she didn't know if it was Fred or George.

Just before she turned to leave strong arms pulled her close against a warm chest. She looked up to see the other twin smiling down at her.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Fred asked and looked over her head at his twin brother.

"I'm fine." Hermione smiled and whipped her eyes.

"Did you think that was me with Angelina?" Fred asked.

"Yes, only because I can only tell the difference between the two of you by looking at your eyes. His are more green and yours are more blue. The other differences like him being taller and your hair being longer I cant really see." She blushed.

"So why did you come looking for me?" He asked after kissing her cheek.

"Ginny wanted to spend time with the two of you, me, and Draco together today. So I came to get you and George." Hermione told him. At the sound of his name George looked up to see them standing by the portrait hole.

"Hi Fred, Hi Mione." George blushed and Angelina laughed.

"Ginny wants to spend time with us come on." Fred smiled at his twin."Ok, I will see you later babe." He kissed her cheek and followed Fred and Hermione.

"So why are your eyes red Mione?" George asked looking at her.

"Don't worry about it George." She smiled and twisted her fingers with Fred's

"What did my brother do?" He asked not letting up.

"Who said I did something?" Fred asked looking hurt.

"Fred didn't do anything and don't worry about it ok, it was a mistake anyway." she smiled up at Fred who just shook his head at her.

"Come on I want to know what happened. Fred please tell me." George begged looking at his brother over Hermione's head.

"Sorry, if she does not want you to know I cant tell you." Fred apologized.

"Fine, when I came to get the two of you I saw you and Angelina and thought you were Fred cause I can only tell the difference when I can see your eyes. You were facing the other way and I didn't notice the hair and height difference." She said blushing and leaning on Fred.

"Oh, sorry about that Mione. Fred would never cheat on you anyway cause he is in love with you and has been for years. He was to scared to say anything cause he knew Ronald liked you." George smiled before Fred let go of Hermione's hand and punched him in the shoulder. When Hermione looked up at Fred his face was almost the same color as his hair.

"Are you really in love with me?" She asked a little worried.

"Thanks George, I was gonna wait to tell her." Fred growled before he stomped off.

"Oops, guess I let the cat out of the bag. I thought he already told you." George looked down at Hermione who was looking after Fred who had stopped a good 200 yd. away and sat on a bench.

"Don't worry I will talk to him George." She smiled before jogging over to Fred who had his head in his hands.

"Go away George." Fred growled not looking up. Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder and he pushed her off still not looking up. When she sat down in front of him he looked at her in shock. "I'm sorry Mione, I though you were George." He apologized before taking her hand.

"Its ok, but we need to talk about this. I need to know if you really are in love with me and why you didn't tell me this before." She said looking into his eyes.

"Yes I'm in love with you and I didn't tell you before cause Ron liked you and I figured you wouldn't like me cause I'm such a prankster." He rush his face going red again.

"That is exactly why I like you so much Fred, you know how to have fun. No, I don't approve of testing products on first years but it is kinda funny. I only dated Ron cause I thought you didn't like me cause I was always yelling at you and George and because I'm so smart." She blushed.

"That's why I like you, because you are smart and boss me around. How can you think I would not like you. Your beautiful and bloody brilliant." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"You know you really are a sweet guy and adorable too." She smiled and kissed him.

"I'm more that adorable. I'm gorgeous and you know it." He smiled making her laugh.

"Yes, you really are gorgeous." She smiled and stood up.

"Thanks, so are you." He smiled and stood next to her pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She sighed happily as George walked over.

"Sorry, about that, both of ya. I didn't mean it, honest." He apologized looking sad. Hermione kissed his cheek and Fred patted him on his shoulder.

"We know George, its ok." She smiled at him.

"Lets go spend sometime with Draco and Ginny" Fred smiled as the headed down the stairs and out the front door.

"What took you guys so long?" Ginny asked from where she sat on the ground under a tree between Draco's legs. His arms were wrapped around her protectively and his head rested on her shoulder, hiding the bite mark that was now permanent like the one on his shoulder hidden by his shirt.

"These two are really hard to find when they don't want to be found." Hermione smiled lovingly at Fred.

"That's true, well everyone sit down, cause we are not getting up." She smiled as Draco quickly kissed the mark before anyone could see it.

"So what's going on?" George asked looking suspiciously at Draco.

"Why do you always look at me like I did something wrong?" Draco asked lifting his head from her shoulder and reveling the mark.

"Ginny is that a hicky?" Fred asked glaring at the spot on her neck.

"No, it's not a hicky. It's a blood bonding mark." She looked over at Draco who moved his shirt collar so they could see his as well.

"Tell us what happened right now or we will owl mum." Fred and George threatened together.

"I already owled her and told her what happened. Dad is doing everything to keep the two of us out of Azkaban for forming a blood bond before I turned seventeen. It was an accident, we didn't mean for it to happen. Please don't tell anyone especially Harry or Ronald, they will just use this against us." She begged leaning back on Draco for support. Tears where forming in her eye and Draco whipped them away before they could fall.

"We wont tell anyone Ginny, we just want what is best for you and apparently that is Draco. We will always be there if you need our help for anything." Fred promised as George nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, we can use all the help and support we can get right now." Ginny smiled as Harry and Ron walked passed.

"So, let me guess he got his little Gryffindor slut pregnant, didn't he? Wait till mummy finds out her precious baby girl is having a snakes baby." Harry smirked hearing what she had just said.

"No, I'm not pregnant yet, but when we do have kids I will be damn glad they aren't yours." Ginny snapped as Fred and George stood up. Harry looked at the two older boy in fear."I was just joking guy, I didn't mean it." He whimpered. The twins just smiled each grabbing one of his arms and pulling him away.

"Well that will shut him up for a while." Ginny smiled and looked at Draco who was staring at her in shock. "Are you ok honey?" She asked looking worried.

"Did you mean what you just said about having kids?" He asked still shocked.

"Yes, any kid of his is bound to be as vein and whine as he is. Stop looking at me like that." She fussed.

"Sorry, I just cant believe you want to have my kids." he smiled.

"Draco we talked about this already. If it were up to me I would already be pregnant." She whispered the last part so Hermione would not hear her.

"Really, I can fix that if you want." He smiled and winked at her pulling her to her feet.

"See you later Hermione." Ginny waved as Draco pulled her toward the castle.

"I'm gonna make sure they didn't kill him." She smiled and went looking for Fred and George. She found them just out side of the forest with no Harry in sight.

"What did you two do to him?" She asked as she walked over to Fred.

"Don't worry Mione, he will only be in the hospital wing for about a week or two." Fred smiled and kissed her. She rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Fred do you think a blood bond could form between us?" Hermione asked as they sat together under a tree.

"I would hope so, why do you want to try?" He asked looking down at her.

"I was thinking about it but we have to be together physically first before we can form a blood bond." She blushed as she though about how much she would most likely enjoy that.

"You mean we have to shag first." Fred smiled making her face turn a darker red.

"Yes and we have only been together for a few days." She looked down as she spoke.

"Do you not want to do that with me?" He asked.

"I didn't say that Fred. I just ment that I don't want to rush this." She said looking up at him.

"Right, even though after dating my brother for two months you two were sagging like bunnies." He sneered and stood up.

"Fredrick Weasley how dare you bring up your brother! I am trying to make the right choice and I need your help. I asked you because I wanted to hear it from you what you wanted. I didn't just want to assume you wanted me and throw myself all over you and have you deny me." Hermione yelled tears falling down her face.

"Mione please don't cry, it was the way you said it made me think you didn't want to be with me." He apologized wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest.

"How can you even think I don't want to be with you. I love you Fredrick Weasley I always have. I just didn't know it until recently." She whimpered against his chest as more tears fell.

"Baby, please stop crying. I love you too and you know that. Please look at me." He begged tears forming in his eye. Hermione looked up at him and saw the tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I love you so much." She smiled before kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her up so her legs where around his waist and pinned her against the tree as he kissed her.

"Lets go make this blood bond thing work." He suggested and she nodded in agreement as she unlocked her ankles and stood up. He held her hand as lead her into the castle in search of any empty classroom or broom closet.

A/N: I know this one has more Fred/Hermione but I wanted to give them some time too. Please review and tell me what you think should happen with Ginny and Draco's blood bond. Should they be thrown in Azkaban or should the law be lifted? Much love to all my readers.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is going to be more Fred and Hermione but there will be Ginny and Draco as well. They are trying to find out what to do about the blood bond.

Chapter 7

"Fred are you sure we should do this now?" Hermione asked as they walked down the hall.

"We don't have to if you don't want to love." He smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed him.

"I want to, its just we have only been dating for a few days and I don't want to rush this, plus look at what Draco and Ginny are going through." She said sitting on a bench.

"We are both of age so no one can say anything to us about it. I can wait as long as I need to, as long as I get you in the end." He promised and wrapped his arms around her.

"That is why I love you Fredrick Weasley." Hermione smiled and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So, what would you like to do my love?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Can we just spend some time together and talk?" She asked looking up at him.

"Of course we can. Lets go sit in the room of requirement so we can have some peace." He smiled and took her hand leading her down the hall. Hermione contemplated what she was going to do as the door appeared. When Fred opened the door there was a huge bed in the center of the room with candles all around it just like Hermione had pictured.

"Mione did you do this, cause all I asked for was a couch so we could talk?" Fred asked looking around the room.

"Yes I did, I made up my mind on this whole thing and decided that I wanted to be with you for as long as I can." She blushed as she finished. He didn't say a word, he just picked her up and carried her to the bed before setting her in the middle of it.

"You are completely positive that you want to do this even though we have only been together for three days?" He asked kneeling on the bed in front of her.

"Only fools are positive, but I'm a fool for you so yes I'm positive I want to do this." She smiled and pulled him down on top of her letting him lay between her legs. He kissed her as he pressed against her swallowing her moans.

"I love you Hermione." Fred smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. Hermione wiggled out of her skirt and pulled her shirt off. He unhook the front clip on her bra and tossed it onto the floor followed by his boxers and her panties.

"Am I your first?" He asked looking down at her. Hermione nodded and smiled at him. "Than I will be as careful as I can, but its still going to hurt." He said apologizing with his eyes.

"I know its going to hurt, but I trust you." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Fred slowly slid into her. He kissed her softly as he buried himself in her. Hermione cried out against his lips at the sharp pain.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He said over and over again.

"It ok, I just was expecting less pain. You can move now." She smiled up at him after a few minutes of adjusting. He slowly slid out of her and back in just as slow so he would not hurt her. Hermione moaned as he continued his slow torture. Fred kissed her neck and chest as he rocked a little harder.

"Hermione tell me if I hurt you." He said looking into her eyes.

"I will I promise, but please honey faster." She begged before lifting her hips against his. He didn't need to be asked twice, he lifted her hips to his and pounded into her as fast as he could. Hermione arched her back as she felt her insides twist into a knot. She bit into Fred's shoulder as she felt her release take her over the edge. Fred bit her as he slammed into her harder and released himself inside her. Hermione looked up at him with blood on her lips as she felt a shiver go through her. He smiled down at her and kissed her when he felt it.

"We are together forever now." She smiled up at him before licking her lips.

"I know and I could not be happier." He smiled.

"Morning." Hermione smiled at Ginny and Draco as she and Fred sat next to them under the tree.

"Morning, you look really happy." Ginny commented. Hermione smiled up at Fred before moving her shirt as he moved his. Draco smiled as Ginny gasped when she saw the bite marks.

"You two are bonded too." Ginny asked. Hermione smiled as Fred kissed her neck.

"When did you do that?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Last night, we already owled mum and she is extremely happy the Hermione is going to be part of the family." Fred smiled as Hermione leaned against him.

"This is great. You are going to be my sister after all." Ginny squealed and hugged her best friend.

"We also owled the Ministry and they are going to ignore that you two are bonded until you turn 17." Hermione smiled at Ginny. Ginny's mouth dropped open and Draco hugged Hermione.

"Thank you so much, both of you." He said as he pulled Ginny into his lap. She was smiling and crying at the same time.

"Gin why are you crying?" Draco asked looking down at her.

"I'm the happiest I have been in the past day or two." She laughed and kissed him. Everyone relaxed and laughed as the day passed. George walked over with Angelina and everyone said hi.

"What's going on?" George asked when he saw the top of the mark on Fred. Hermione smiled and moved her shirt to show him.

"I blood bonded with your brother." She giggled as George look at Fred.

"Wow, is everyone blood bonding now?" He asked lifting his shirt and showing his mark. Angelina blushed and didn't move.

"Alice what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing I just cant show you mine. Its in a place only George is allowed to see." She blushed even more and cuddled against him.

"It in the same place as Mione's." George laughed as Angelina covered her chest.

"No Hermione's is on her shoulder mine is lower than that." She smiled at him and placed her hand over his heart and his mark. Everyone laughed and smiled as day turned to night.

"We are off to bed." Draco said as Ginny stretched.

"Us too." Hermione smiled as Fred picked her up.

"Don't have to much fun." George laughed and pulled Angelina against his chest. She cuddled against him and kissed his cheek. Everyone said goodbye and headed to their places. Draco and Ginny headed for Draco's dorm. Fred and Hermione headed for the room of requirement. George and Angelina ended up in George's dorm. Everyone spent the night in each others arms. When they all awoke the next morning all three girls were pregnant. Every one had their own wedding starting with Draco and Ginny, than George and Angelina, and finally Hermione and Fred.

Ginny and Draco had a boy and named him Scoripus. Fred and Hermione had twin girls and named them Georgia and Danielle. George and Angelina had a boy and named him Devyn.

A/N: I finished the story here because I have other stories I want to work on. I hope you liked it. I may come back to this one and write more in the future but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
